


Three Line Prompts

by JustLyra



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 109
Words: 18,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: A place to store all of the three line fic prompts - I'm enjoying them so want to keep them somewhere together.





	1. Bambi/Guille, blind date (orchestrated by a friend)

Walking into to the bar Guille sighed, adjusting the collar of his shirt, his copy of Giacomo Agostini’s autobiography in his hand wishing for the millionth time he’d refused to let Sergi set him up again on another pointless blind date.

“Guille?” Mick Doohan’s book on the table in front of him, Alex’s face was bright red as he realised that there was no way a man as good looking as this one would be pathetic enough to need a blind date, “Sorry, I…”

“Alex?” Smiling wide at the nod, Guille held out his hand, a fizz of something going through him as Alex’s damp palm touched his, the younger man getting even better looking as his smile finally reached his eyes, “So, Sergi tells me you like bikes?”


	2. Bambi/Jorge - Angels and Demons

“Jorge…” Alex’s voice was a whimper; pressed up against the wall, Jorge’s mouth on his neck, one of the older mans hand’s on his back, the other pushed into his jeans, palming Alex through his boxers, “Stop, we need to stop.”

Green eyes almost glowing, Jorge growled, doubling his efforts to push Alex over an edge, knowing that one day Alex’s brother would find out and he’d be even more despised than before, his tryst with the beautiful young Angel risking the fragile peace that had been brokered between his people and theirs, “I want to fuck you… Trust me. I’ll never hurt you, trust me.”

“Oh god,” Tumbling toward the edge Alex could feel Jorge’s hand trail down his back, cold fingers pushing into his boxers and trailing down his cleft; an action that made Alex whimper and beg, the risks pushed aside for a moment, a trust given that was probably undeserved, “Please…”


	3. Depressive Jorge because of break up with Dani

“I should have listened to my manager, and my father, basically I should have listened to anyone EXCEPT you,” Voice almost a sneer, Jorge looked at the photograph with the dislike of a teenage Pedrosa tasting aeroplane food, “I HATED you… I hate you. I hate you and I hate you and I fucking hate you.”

Chuckling the crumpled photograph into the fire, watching as his and Dani’s smiling faces started to curl in the heat, Jorge dropped to his knees, hypnotised by the flames and the way the photograph began to shrivel on the hot coal, before something snapped and his hands were in the fireplace, scratching around to pull each remnant free of the heat as tears streamed down his face, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Dani… Why? Where did you go? Why did you have to love her more… Why? Why, why, why?”

“Ssh, hush now,” Crossing her legs Laura sat on the rug, her hand on her brothers back, uselessly trying to help in the tiniest way as he rocked back and forth, wondering for the first time in the five weeks since Dani snapped, Jorge’s paranoia and the stress of keeping him secret proving too much, if her brother would recover rather than when, “Come on, let’s get you back to bed. No, no more vodka.”


	4. Bambi/Guille hate each other at first

“Brilliant,” Guille scowled as he spotted his name on the seating plan, two team members on each table at the fan event meaning he had to deal with six excitable fans and the worst possible team member to be stuck with, the dark haired golden boy, which, he huffed, probably meant dealing with Emilio Alzamora bossing him around, “Sergi, fancy swapping?”

“Oh, you are with me because there is a disabled kid coming that put us down as her favourite, it’s her birthday,” Alex pulled a face, sort of regretting saying anything to the prickly older man, but the idea of letting down the child worse than upsetting a kid on their birthday, instead shrugging, “plus Michael said no swapping to Franky.”

“Right,” Guille smiled, glad Alex had spoke up, wondering why he hadn’t just left him to get in trouble, then realising the answer as the first child arrived at to table and it became clear the spoilt rider had taken the time to look at the pictures on the table plan and memorise the names of the kids, all chosen to join them for one reason or another, the younger man perhaps not quite as self centred as he’d assumed, this realised with a smile as Alex introduced him to their first guest, “Hi Alex! Must be cold sharing your name with our Alex here…”


	5. Bambi/Guille one has to win the other back

Placing the cutlery on the table, Alex looked over it, quickly checking that everything was perfect as e hear a key turning in the lock; the dinner set Guille’s mother had picked them up in IKEA all laid out, a macaroni cheese baking in the oven, a bottle of wine chilled and ready, nice, but nothing flashy given the incident he was grovelling for, “Hi… Th thanks for coming… Sit down. Please?”

“Hi,” Taking a seat at the table Guille looked at the layout, frowning at the effort, the visit from his temporary home at his mother’s supposed to be a chance to chat privately, “You ordered a takeaway? Seriously Alex, I just…”

“I cooked…” Looking younger than his years due to the glossiness of his eyes, terrified that Guille would leave for good, Alex sat down, guilt written all over his face, “I’ve been a dick. I’ve expected you to run the house like you worked 9-5 and to make exceptions for me being tired or stressed without making any for you and I know that my turn of cooking was actually about more than cooking, it should have been about looking after you and I just bought shit takeaways because I can afford it and I didn’t notice that the money thing was being unfair… I love you and I just assumed that was enough and I know now that without effort it’s nothing, please give me another chance? Even just stay for dinner, I hate it here without you. I made macaroni, your favourite food when you are stressed… Please?”


	6. Jorge/Bambi, first holiday together and the hotel is an absolute dump

“Urgh, that is fucking disgusting…” Almost vomiting, Jorge put his hands on his hips as he came out of the bathroom, his head shaking as he looked around the room, his voice almost bereft, “I can’t believe we PAID to stay here… There must be somewhere else we can go…”

“Jorge,” Catching the older man by the arms Alex pulled him toward him, adjusting them until Jorge’s face was buried in his chest, the room horrific, but the best part of the trip forgotten, “There’s nowhere else, and you can’t kick up a fuss because we can’t be seen, however look around you… There’s NO-ONE else here; no Marc, no Vale creeping, no suspicious fathers… It’s just us.”

“This is not what I had in mind for our first holiday together, it’s a fucking dump,” Silenced by Alex’s mouth seeking out his Jorge wrapped his arms around the younger man, grunting slightly as Alex pressed against him, showing his hardness which instantly had all of Jorge’s blood flowing south, the grimness forgotten as importance took over.


	7. Dani/Ricky. Scientists in a lab

Watching his lover, and colleague, rummaging around in the store cupboard Ricky grinned, Dani’s frown of concentration combined with his ruffled hair and rumpled shirt making him grin, “What are you looking for babe?”

“The putrefaction potion,” Reaching for a higher shelf, Dani blushed at Ricky’s whistle as his midrift was flashed; that enough to have a chair scraping and two arms coming around his waist, “Stop it, we’ve got work to do, I need to find it.”

“There is none left,” sliding his hands under Dani’s shirt, fingers instantly finding his nipples, Ricky nibbled on Dani’s earlobe, “that’s the one that temporarily loosens muscles quickly… I had a thought last week so we’ve been testing it as the new lube that means I don’t have to have any patience… We’ll need to enter something else in the competition though, I don’t think the boss would be impressed by my limited test pool…”


	8. Alex/Guille - Guille is Marc's friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex/Guille, Guille was Marc's friend since they were little and now Guille is in love with Alex.

 “Hey, you fancy Rufea tomorrow?” Leaning against the wall, trying his best to be casual, his eyes scanning the house behind his friend, desperatey trying to see if his friend’s brother was home from his trip, the brother that used to be an annoying kid who wouldn’t leave them in peace, but was now like a walking, talking Calvin Klein model, Guille smiled, “I thought about maybe trying to get a few people together? Tito, Santi, Sergi… Maybe Alex if he’s home, just to make up the numbers? Is, erm, he home?”

“Just to make up the numbers? Right…” Marc laughed, his best friend of many years completely and utterly, transparent in his liking for Marc’s younger brother, who, unfortunately for Guille, was completely and utterly oblivious, but was also, more fortunately for Guille, completely and utterly smitten by his brother’s friend, “ALEX!!! DO YOU WANT TO GO TO RUFEA TOMORROW?”

“No need to fucking shout you fu… Oh, hey Guille,” Stuttering to a halt, his hand subconsciously reaching up to adjust his hair, Alex’s face went flame red before he managed to get himself under control, sharing a smile with Marc’s friend before shrugging, pretending for all his might that he wasn’t screaming and dancing internally at the prospect of spending a _whole day_ in Guille’s company, “Yeah. Sure. Got nothing better to do so why not?”


	9. Dani/Alex. Sneaking around hiding from Marc

 “Daniiiii…” Alex whimpered, Dani’s mouth on his nipple, both of them sprawled over his bed, his parents out, both of them freezing as a door banged and a familiar voice hollered up the stairs, followed by footsteps that grew louder as Dani dashed into the wardrobe, glad most of Alex’s clothes were in Andorra, Alex closing his eyes, pretending to be bleary eyed as his door burst open, “what are you doing here? Thought you were on Andorra?”

“In bed? It’s 9pm you lazy bastard! I left my headphones yesterday. Oi! What do you think you are playing at?” Words running together like a train, Marc snatched the HRC hoodie from the back of the chair with a cackle, wagging his finger at his brother as he left almost as soon as he arrived, yelling from the stairs, “Stop stealing my clothes!”

“He is a fucking nightmare,” escaping from the dark confines of the wardrobe as the front door slammed shut, Dani kissed the worried look from Alex’s face, tumbling them back onto the bed with a chuckle, “we need to hide my hoodies better though, that’s three he’s found and assumed you stole them!”


	10. Alex/Guille – Guille is in love with Alex and ask for Marc's permission

“So, erm, I’ve, erm, got something I need to ask you,” Smiling, but not his normal smile, more a ‘please don’t fucking kill me smile’, Guille shrugged, “The thing is, I, erm, you know that I like Alex…”

“I do,” Marc smirked, amused by the the fact his long time friend had finally admitted what everyone had noticed; shrugging, not intending to make it easy because he liked teasing Guille, but also because he was super-protective of his brother, “What of it?”

“I’ve got tickets for the opening night of that film and I, erm, I’m going to ask him to come with me, like, erm, on a date, if that’s ok with you?” Chewing on his lip nervously for a second as Marc glared at him, all their tears of friendship flashing before his eyes, Guille sagged in relief as Marc started to laugh, hysterically, the permission granted in an amused shrug suggesting he needn’t have put himself through the stress and worry of asking Marc, who viewed the relationship between his brother and friend as inevitable, “Prick.”


	11. Dani/Jorge, in a lawyers' office

 “DANI!” Jorge put his pen down on his desk with a thump, having spent the last five minutes highlighting the errors in the letter his over-qualified, yet apparently useless, secretary had made; almost growling as the older man stumbled through the door, his face showing the trepidation, Jorge waited, even when Dani was stood where he should on the other side of Jorge’s desk, he made him wait, “Your errors are getting very tedious…”

“Sssorry…” Clenching his fists, a weak bid to stop himself shaking, wondering if this time Jorge was going to fire him, perhaps the deliberate misspelling of Jorge’s surname perhaps a step too far, but the temptation of another _moment_ with Jorge just too much temptation to resist, Dani held his breath as Jorge left his chair, stalking around behind him, close enough that Dani could smell his cologne, “I will redo it…”

“You will,” Jorge smirked, watching as Dani’s entire body stiffened as he stood behind him, Jorge taller and his breath warm on Dani’s ear, no part of their bodies actually touching, but the proximity enough as Jorge’s smirk became audible in his voice, “Anyone would think you want bent over this desk again… Stop making mistakes in my letters. If you want me to fuck you until you scream my name you only have to ask…”


	12. Marc/Jorge getting caught

 “Please… Please… Please… Fuck… _Please_ …” His body stretched, Jorge’s cock stuffing him full, Marc gripped onto his ankles, this quick, dirty, fuck in his motorhome something he craved in ways he’d never understand, Jorge’s fingers digging into his hips tight as he ploughed into Marc, hitting his prostate with every stroke, reducing the naked man to begging and profanities, “Please, oh… fuck… yes, I’m so close, I’m…”

“What the fuck?!” Standing in the doorway, his sandwich in his hand, halfway to his mouth, Alex’s jaw dropped, the side-on view of his brother being fucked by Jorge Lorenzo not at all what he’d been expecting to see; motioning toward the table, almost mute, Jorge bright red and still, Marc looking up, but still gripping his ankles, all three of them stunned, “I forgot my cap…”

“Alex, I…” Marc closed his eyes, his entire body right on the very edge, the interruption dulling things a little, but not that much, the cool air from outside making him shiver, the slam of the door behind Alex making him jump, Jorge still unmoved, just staring at the floor where Alex had been stood, the feet replaced by a discarded sandwich, the younger man’s appetite gone, Marc knew he should chase his brother, “ _Please_ …”


	13. Marc and Dani, Dani owns a landscaping business.

 “What’s going on?” Frowning, wondering why the garden guy was back again, Alex raised an eyebrow at his brother, Marc watching intently as Dani measured out something, taking his pen from behind his ear every now and again to write numbers on the back of his hand, “You know Marc, you could just ask him out?”

“Go away…” His face turning beetroot as he hissed at his brother, putting a smile back on his face as Dani wandered back in, “what do you think?”

“There’s definitely space,” Dani smiled, secretly delighted when his favourite client called again, enough to rush a bad reputation by cancelling on another client relatively late on, “It’s quite intricate so do you fancy lunch while we go over it? The pub at the bottom of the road does excellent food…”


	14. Jorge/Dani, secret santa

“I hate doing this,” Muttering to the person who’d appeared in the corner of his eye, Jorge cringed when he realised it was Dani, the older man nodding politely as he placed his perfectly wrapped gift on the table, Jorge’s hastily wrapped box looking decidedly shabby in comparison, “I’m shit at picking presents… I never know what to get.”

“Right you horrible lot, let’s get this sorted…” Mike took his place next to the table, the secret Santa supposed to be a way to bring a sense of community between the riders (but Mike feared it would turn into a festival of cheap points scoring), picking up the first gift be out his hand on, Jorge’s contribution he smiled, “Dani?”

“Thanks,” Picking up his gift Dani opened the package, grinning as he took the windsurf ankle strap from the box, it’s embroidered with his number and a mini version of his samurai, he nodded, glancing around trying to pretend he didn’t know who’d bought it, only catching Jorge’s eye briefly, “Thanks! Someone is obviously very good at picking presents!”


	15. Alex/Guille, both are very very shy and try to ask each other out.

 “So, I was wondering,” Eyes on the screen, the Call of Duty game long running and competitive, Alex swallowed hard, trying to build the courage, “Do you, erm, fancy going for a drink tonight? Nothing major just, erm, like a beer or something… Maybe with the others?”

“Erm, yeah, why not,” Disappointed that Alex had added in the last sentence, Guille not his lip, accidentally getting himself shot in the game, his focus elsewhere, “We, erm, could, you know… If you wanted… Maybe we could, erm, trythatnewclub….”

“Oh,” Nodding, biting back a flush of disappointment, Alex smiled, not daring to catch Guille’s eye, “Sounds good… I wonder if the boys will come tonight, they keep leaving us on our own so much I’m beginning to wonder if we smell!”


	16. Jorge/Dani, meet the parents for the first time

“Here we go… Gambas, chopitos, albóndigas, croquetas, patatas bravas, tortilla, Empanadillas, pa amb tomàquet…” Dani put the dishes on the table, before pausing, looking at Jorge, who was just watching him with a happy smile on face, “I’m fussing aren’t I? Sorry, I just want everything to go well.”

“Sit down Dani, you are doing great,” Maria smiled kindly, patting Dani’s arm, she and Basilia sharing a happy smile as they watched Jorge and Dani share a look as Dani took his seat, one of those looks shared between couples, a quick glance that carried a whole conversation and it’s answers, “So, have you two thought about children yet? Basi and I were talking earlier and we are both _very_ keen for grandchildren…”

“Mama!” Banging his head down on the table, Eric and Ricky chuckling at the other end of the table, Chicho and Antonio simply smirking at the line taken by two women, glad to be out of the firing range for a bit, Jorge and Dani going bright red, Jorge groaned, curling into Dani’s side, “We should never have introduced them Dani! Never!”


	17. Dani/Marc awkward first time

“Are you sure?” Tearing his mouth away from Marc’s, his jaw aching from kissing, Dani’s cock twitched at the nod of the younger man’s head; picking up the lube he opened the cap, accidentally squeezing the tube too much, he winced as some bubbled over the top, escaping and landing on Marc’s exposed body, “Sorry!” 

“Jesus Christ that is **freezing**!” Marc winced, the slimy sensation sliding down his abdomen toward his balls, leaning up to kiss Dani, his twitching cock willing him to get the evening back on track, Marc pulled away, biting his lip with the coyest look he could summon, “Please…”

“I’ve got you,” Coating his fingers, Dani trailed them down Marc’s cleft, rubbing a slow circle over his hole, peppering kisses to his abdomen as he felt Marc tense up, that understandable; wrapping his mouth around Marc’s cock, Dani smirked, one of his fingers pressing against Marc’s hole, the sensations combining to make Marc thrust up, making Dani cough and splutter, letting Marc’s cock go with a pop as he tried to catch his breath, his eyes streaming, “Fuck… It’s ok, don’t worry… We’ve got all night…”


	18. Ricky/Jorge, one has to win the other back after a fight

“Please, just give me five minutes… Please…” Hands on his waist, fidgeting from foot-to-foot, Ricky’s eyes pleaded as much as his voice, “Don’t be angry with Jonathan, I begged him to do this, I **need** to speak to you, to explain, to _try_ one last time to fix this.”

“I don’t appreciate being lied too, or conned,” Staring, his face so schooled it was unreadable, Ricky only able to tell how furious he was due to years of time together, the fight entirely Ricky’s fault, his frustrations about losing his ride bubbling over at home, Jorge shrugged, pushing his hands into his pockets, furious that the games night had been a set up, “Go on then…”

“I fucked up,” Ricky swallowed, honesty sometimes the easiest thing in the world, but at other times, like this the hardest, when you had to put everything on the line knowing it may not work but it the only way to fix things, “I was jealous, I am jealous; we’ve all worked all our lives to win and to get to the top and you’ve done that, you’ve won, you’ve had the Yamaha, now you’ve got the Ducati and I let my jealousy, and my bitterness at losing my ride bubble over and I said something… Something awful, and probably unforgivable; you are **nothing** like Vale, truly you aren’t and I’m sorrier than I’ve ever been about anything in my life that I said that, I love you, I lashed out when I should have been supportive and if I can’t fix this I will regret it for the rest of my life.”


	19. Dani Pedrosa / Jorge Lorenzo, size queen

Blood buzzing around his brain, Dani clenched his fists in the sheets, the pain of Jorge pressing against him searing through his body, physical agony, but, as always with him, the mental aspect of knowing that Jorge’s thickness was trying to split him open had his cock still hard, “ _Fuck…”_

“You are such a fucking slut for my cock,” Jorge laughed, the sound at odds with how he felt about Dani, but the way Dani relaxed around him and allowed him to push another inch in making it more than worthwhile; inching in until he was fully seated, Dani one of the few partners that had not only let him fuck them, but had begged for it on his knees, Jorge grunted, stilling himself as he tangled one hand in Dani’s hair, pulling him back, his other hand on the small of Dani’s back, forcing him to arch his back beautifully, Jorge smirked, “If you want fucked then you are going to have to do the work…”

“Oh fuck,” Sounding broken, his balls tight, any movement allowing Jorge’s tip to rub on his prostate, Dani bit his lip, forcing his hips to move, willingly, and desperately, impaling himself over and over again on Jorge, his orgasm quickly bubbling, “Fuckfuckfuck…”


	20. Bambi/Guille, coming out

“So, I, erm, well, more we than I, have something that we need to tell you,” Sat around the table, a family (plus obligatory honorary family Guille and Dani) dinner in Cervera the chosen occasion to share the news, Alex took a deep breath to calm the nerves that were running through his veins, taking a quite last minute glance at Guille before blurting it out, “I am, as you know, gay, and so is Guille, and we’re, well, we’re erm, together and I know you’ll all be worried about potential fall outs and the likes, but we’ve thought it all through and we really like each other…”

“Oh. Right…” Roser frowned, looking at Julia with a sigh, both of them only able to keep it up for a few seconds before laughing, reaching over the table to take a hand of each of them, “We know… We probably knew before you to did… And in the very kindest, and politest, way we don’t care, as long you are happy then then we are happy for you.”

“Oh,” Alex nodded, blushing slightly, before smiling, taking Guille’s hand on top of the table, rolling his eyes at Marc’s smirk, “Thanks… So, Rufea tomorrow?”


	21. Alex/Guille phone sex

“I really wish you were here,” Alex almost purred into the phone, his hand wrapped around himself, thumb swiping pre-cum over his tip, “Tell me what you’d do if you were here… Tell me what to do…”

“Close your eyes… Close your eyes and imagine it’s my hand on you, imagine that it’s my fingers stroking down you,” Guille bit his lip, feeling slightly awkward, only the noises falling from Alex spurring him on, “Imagine my lips on your neck… Kissing you softly, so soft you can only just feel it, everything soft and gentle, teasing until you are covered in goosebumps… Your balls tightening, but just not quite enough…”

“Fuck…” Alex shivered, his head tilting, his neck bared to an empty room, almost able to feel Guille, his hand his own, but almost as good as Guille’s, “ _Please_ …”


	22. Dani/Bambi - first kiss please

“It’s so beautiful here,” Sitting on the boat, his feet hanging over the edge, exhausted in the very best way from a day of water skiing, Alex turned to Dani, the smile on his face not particularly wide, but very happy, and warm, “Thank you for today, I really needed to get away and it’s perfect here…”

“You’re welcome, it’s where I like to escape too, you can be as anonymous as you want on the lake,” Smiling, then biting his lip, Dani felt his chest constrict as Alex glanced from Dani’s eyes, to his lips and back again; opening his mouth to speak, to point out it was a bad idea despite everything he was feeling, Dani whimpered as Alex’s mouth pressed onto his, gentle and chaste, gone almost as soon as it arrived, “Wow…”

“Sorry, I shou…” Silenced by Dani, the older man’s hands cupping his face, his warm, soft lips on his, Alex moaned softly into Dani’s mouth, their tongues meeting each other in a soft dance, each of them losing time in the other until the sensation of their lungs burning forced them to part, leaving Alex breathless as Dani rested their foreheads together, “Yeah, wow…”


	23. Alex/Guille – Their wedding day

“Hey…” Smiling, wider than his brother had ever smiled, Alex leant against the wall, his legs spread enough to minimise the height difference, but not enough to be obscene, “Guess what? I got married today…”

“Really?” Sliding his arms around Alex’s waist, the low hum of music in their reception venue audible behind them, both of them escaping onto the balcony for a moment, Guille bit his lip and nodded, “What a coincidence, me too…”

“I love coincidences,” Wrapping his arms around Guille’s neck, his breath catching as Guille’s hands slid down a little, allowing them to rest on his ass, Alex pressed their foreheads together, their initial stance that nothing would change already out the window, something feeling decidedly intimate and different, “And I love you… Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world, _husband_ …”


	24. Dani/Jorge drunk kisses?

 “You are like rich and famous and live in a nice house and have a predig… presgi… presti… a fucking job that is like the top of the fucking tree,” Punctuating his words with moving hands, occasionally almost poking Dani in the eye, Jorge shook his head, baffled, “I mean, I’m a dick, everybody knows I’m a dick and that is why I am single, but why the fuck are **you** single?”

“Nobody wants to kiss a munshkin…” Dani pouted, drunk on champagne, wishing he had less manners and had dodged the gala, then he was silenced by Jorge’s lips on his, softer and warmer than he’d have expected, if he’d ever thought about kissing Jorge Lorenzo, “Hic! Oops… Jaja!”

“That’s why nobody kisses you Pedrosa, you hiccup on them!” Jorge laughed, before Dani kissed him back, proving that he doesn’t always hiccup when people kiss him, both of them battling to dominate the kiss; bitten lips and tangling tongues making them breathless when, thanks to a rather shocked looking Alvaro, they were interrupted, both giggling at the look on his face, “Hiccupping Alvaro! **That** is Dani’s secret… Jajaja!!”


	25. Bambi/Guille, secret admirer

 “Ooh look…” Marc chuckled, tilting his head toward Alex’s car, a steaming cup of coffee and his favourite donut sat on the roof waiting for him, the third time in one week it’d happened, “Somebody’s got an admirer…”

“Well that’s fucking creepy…” Looking around, wondering how someone was getting into the track when they had exclusive hire, Alex frowned, only him, Marc, Guille and Sergi there, his mind wandering until he spotted the look on Guille’s face, obviously something there, “Guille? Is this your idea of a joke?”

“No, it’s not a joke… Marc, fuck off for five minutes will you… I didn’t think you’d find it creepy, it’s just,” Guille blushed hard, his hands pushed into his pockets as he shrugged, the penny finally dropping for Alex, the sinking feeling in Guille’s stomach relaxing a little as Alex smiled, the shy goofy smile he had around someone he liked, “Maybe I could buy you a coffee somewhere instead? Less creepy?”


	26. Jorge/Marc aftercare

 “There we are, it’s ok, I’m right here,” Chucking the wipes in the general direction of the bin, Jorge nudge the flogger and Marc’s cuffs onto the floor and pulled the soft fleecy blanket up from the bottom of the bed, covering Marc over with it as he tucked the younger man, still malleable like warm wax, under his chin as he wrapped his arms around him, “I’m right here baby.”

Resting his head against Jorge’s chest, the rhythmic thump of his heartbeat soothing as it pierced through the fog in his brain, Marc’s eyes fluttered shut as the fingers of one of Jorge’s hands began to stroke his hair gently, the other splayed on Marc’s back over the blanket, holding him tight and secure in the way he craved and needed, “Good?”


	27. Marc/Dani - awkward drunk text

**Marc**

Urgh! How am I supposed to stay calm and professional when they make  me change in the same room as Dani four times in one day? FFS! Do they not  SEE that body? Why are they not all desperate to lick it like I am? We’ve got  to do it all again tomorrow and they keep giving me ridiculously tight jeans  and when Dani is around that means my dick HURTS!! Maybe I should have went  to Suzuki, I wouldn’t have this issue being around Iannone or Rins. Is it  wrong to wank over your teammate twice in one day? Sorry for the tmi, but I’ve  had beer and you are my brother so it’s your job

**Dani**

I’m not really sure what to say… You’ve sent your message to the  wrong person. Don’t be too embarrassed. These things happen. Drink some water  so you don’t get a hangover… I’m not sure about licking or wanking, but maybe  we can go for a drink or something tomorrow? And I’m glad you didn’t go to  Suzuki.

**Marc**

OH. MY. GOD. MY FACE IS REDDER THAN A DUCATI!!! I AM  SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY DANI! THESE ARE THINGS TO BE  THINKED AND NOT SAID! I WILL RESIGN TOMORROW. I’LL GO TO MOTO2 AND STAY IN  THE CAMPSITES. CAN WE GO FOR JUICE BECAUSE I’M NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER  DRINKING AGAIN AFTER I FINISH THIS BOTTLE TO GET RID OF THE SHAME!


	28. Dani/Jorge with kids

“Have you seen Alyssa’s shoes?” Yelling up the stairs, Dani dashed back to the kitchen table, snatching the jug of water out of his youngest sons hand just in time, wagging a finger at the toddler, ignore the wobbling bottom lip, him the stricter parent “No, we do **not** pour water over the cat… Jorge! We’re going to be late! Lucas stop sulking and get down here, it’s your sister’s big day!”

“I have one shoe!” Bounding down the stairs, four-year-old Mati on his hip giggling and laughing as they bounced, Jorge frowned at their daughter, the six-year-old stood in front of the hall mirror, adjusting her halo (technically a wire coathanger covered in tinsel) for the umpteenth time already; putting down Mati, him running to the kitchen to try and wangle a treat for the journey out of Dani, Jorge knelt next to her, “You look like the most beautiful angel in the world… But stop playing with your halo or the glue will flake off… Now, angels need two shoes so how about we abandon your school shoes and you wear your silver glittery ones to match the sparkle?… Yeah? Good, go grab them. Mati! Lucas! Last one to be at the door in coat, shoes and hat is a rotten egg!”

“Really?” Appearing in the hallway, having soothed Tobi’s sobs of annoyance at having his cat drowning attemps foiled, Dani shook his head as competitive yelling and dressing took over the house, “Four kids, one cat, a dog and a nativity play to get too and you thought adding a _race_ would help? I despair of you sometimes Lorenzo… Nope, we have no time for kissing… Tobi and I have a race to win… Tobi has his shoes and hat on, only his coat to go! We’re gonna win!!!”


	29. Dani/Marc - Dani becoming champion

Standing at the back of the garage, his leathers pulled to his waist, his skin soaked and sticky from the champagne shower his team had given him, Dani looked at the sodden t-shirt in his hands – **his** championship t-shirt, the one that his brother and his team had organised without him knowing, the one they created when they believed he’d need it, when they believed he’d win… Looking up as he felt the presence of someone next to him, someone who knew how it felt to win, not in the way Dani did, but still enough to understand, Dani shrugged, “I did it…”

“You did,” His eyes glassy with tears, watching Dani win as good as watching Alex win; both almost as good as actually winning, Marc smiled, bumping Dani’s shoulder, “One more lap and I’d have had you…”

“No,” Dani shook his head, the smile on his face growing wider as Marc nodded in agreement, the younger man glancing around before pressing a quick kiss to his mouth, more a promise of things to come than anything special, Dani’s eyes filling with tears as he realised the best bit about winning, “You wouldn’t have… You couldn’t; not you, not Jorge, not Mack, no-one – I **won** it! I actually won it!”


	30. Marc/Jorge wedding arrangements

 “What about Laura?” Marc frowned, looking at the brochure from the catering company and then back up at his fiancé, “Won’t she mind not being a bridesmaid? I mean, Alex is my best man, Ricky is yours and we’ve got our Mama’s walking us in… It feels like she’s the only person who doesn’t have a role?”

“If she doesn’t stop asking how the plans for the ‘big fat Spanish gay wedding’ are going she’ll not even be invited…” Jorge mock frowned, before chuckling, loving the sound of Marc’s laughter echoing around the museum bar, still sometimes feeling the need to pinch himself that opening the museum and moving Andorra had led to this; to Marc, and marriage, “She has the very, very important job of keeping my father in check, and out of your mother’s way…”

“That is important!” Marc chuckled, remembering Roser’s complete hatred for Jorge’s father, her barbed comments about parents who neglected their children flowing constantly after wine, the pair almost coming to blows at their engagement party before Chicho wisely realised that anyone taking on Roser made a grave error,  before looking around, “So wedding at the town hall with close family and Ricky only, then back here, for the reception – hog roast, cake and a party, non-traditional and fun, like us? … I think you can tell your sister that the plans for the ‘big fat Spanish gay wedding’ are complete!”


	31. alex and JL talking Marc out of the denim-denim trend

“This one?” Marc sighed, Alex and Jose-Luis shaking their head again, rejecting the fifth outfit he’d tried on for his date, “Feel free to help out a bit guys? It’s going to be fucking Tuesday before I find something you agree on and as much as Lucia seems to like me I don’t think she’ll wait **that** long! What is wrong with this one? What was wrong with _any_ of them?”

“It’s the denim…” Diplomatic as ever Jose-Luis smiled as he delivered the words, rooting through the clothes dumped on Marc’s bed and hauling out a t-shirt, “Try this… Sometimes it’s good to experiment, to try different styles… To be a bit…”

“It’s the double-denim…” Blunter than Jose, Alex snatched up the denim shirt the second Marc let it go, scrunching it into a ball and launching it into the hall, grinning as it floated over the bannister and down the stairs, ignoring Marc’s yelp of protest, “Girls don’t like double denim. No-one, with the exception of Gas, likes double-denim so if you want to change your permanent single status then this is a fetish you must cure yourself of… That’s better. Much better!”


	32. Dani/Marc first kiss

 “Hey…” Sliding down next to Marc, having found his teammate sat on the track in the dark, a bottle of beer in his hand, Dani instinctively wrapped an arm around the younger man’s shoulder, the loud sniff and tremble in Marc’s body making Dani want to weep, “You’ve done nothing wrong, Vale… he does this and here he’s like a god… Ignore them, they don’t matter.”

“I knew… I knew it would be bad if I got near him, and I knew that his fan club would be loud, but, _this_ ,” Marc sniffed, curling into the warmth of Dani’s side, wondering how on earth he’d got to the point of being booed, loudly, by what felt like the entire crowd in Friday practise, “You shouldn’t be seen with me, they’ll start booing you too…”

“They don’t boo me because I’m not a threat, they boo you and Jorge because you are… You need to keep your head up and ignore them, you are better than this, you are better than **them** ,” Everything having built between them since Dani was the one to counsel Marc during the flight out of Sepang, Dani bit his lip, Marc looking at him, his dark eyes wide and wondering as they inched closer, their eyes fluttering shut as their lips brushed for the first time – a tiny, light touch that lasted only a second before a pause, then Marc’s lips were back on his, soft and full and warm as they moved, both of them showing a hint of nerves, Dani’s throat letting a soft whimper escape as Marc’s tongue tentatively asked for entry, and got it and brought the taste of coffee and beer and those jelly sweets he ate too many of when his trainer wasn’t looking, catching Marc’s arm as the younger man broke away suddenly, Dani shook his head, tugging Marc back to his side, “No, no more running, not from me…”


	33. Guille/Bambi, Guille is jealous.

“Guille, can you pass me the ketchup please?” Alex frowned as the bottle was slid along the table toward him, his mechanic absolutely silent, in fact barely looking at him; shrugging it off, the last day of testing having been a long one, Alex squeezed the ketchup onto his plate, ready to savour the only portion of chips he’d allow himself during winter, “Do you want a chip?”

“No thanks,” Still not looking at Alex, chomping unhappily on his salad, Guille cursed himself as soon as the words left his mouth, “Perhaps you should ask Sergi if he wants one… Since he’s been so _amazing_ today…”

“Sergi? He doesn’t eat chi… Hang on, what?” Shifting in his seat, moving enough that Guille was basically forced to look at him, Alex frowned for a second, before shaking his head, the tiniest hint of a smile pulling at his lips, glancing around to make sure they weren’t being overheard by anyone as he reached for Guille’s hand, not allowing the other man to pull away, “Really Guille? You are jealous of _Sergi_? Don’t be an idiot… Sergi is very good at his job, and he’s a good looking guy, and I like him, but I only share my chips with people that I love… So, would you like a chip? Idiot…”


	34. Dani/Jorge unresolved sexual tension

 “Do you want a big one or a small one?” In charge of the barbeque on the basis that, well, it was his house, Dani held up a sausage with the tongs, amused at the way Marc almost choked on his drink, Eric and Ricky rolling their eyes as he waved in it Jorge’s general direction, “Jorge? Which of my sausages would you like?”

“Whichever of your sausages is on offer…” Smirking, banter with Dani always amusing, the smaller man much more fun than his image suggested, Jorge licked his lip, Eric choosing that moment to wander off muttering about ‘getting on with it’, “I do prefer a bigger sausage though, I’ve got a good appetite.”

“Right, big sausage for Jorge to satiate his hunger,” Putting the sausage into one of the rolls, laughing at the slight electric shock going through his hand as Jorge’s fingers brushed his, commenting again about their habit of giving each other little shocks, Dani turned to Marc, “Are you sure you want a burger and not a sausage?”


	35. Dani/Alvaro. Librarians in an empty library

 “What does it say?” Nibbling on the back of Dani’s neck, his colleague and boyfriend bend over the shelf, the book flat down, open at the page Alvaro wanted Dani to read, both of their trousers round their ankles, Alvaro already pressing two slippery fingers into Dani, “Come on, you need to read it out quickly in case someone comes in…”

“Lift one leg to open _fuuuuuuuuuck_ …” Dropping his forehead down on top of the book, wondering if he’d ever be able to check out this particular copy of the Kama Sutra to anyone ever again, Dani whimpered as Alvaro raked his fingers over Dani’s prostate, making Dani’s balls clench in promise and his cock leak pre-cum, “Oh fuck please… Lift one leg to open aswideasyoucanandallowthedeeppppppppp fuck…”

“Ssh… You have to be quiet,” Gripping Dani’s hip with one hand, the other guiding himself into Dani, the added buzz of risk making him harder than he’d ever been in his life, the senior librarian slowly pushed himself into Dani, only stilling when he was fully seated, moving both hands to Dani’s shoulders to impale him that little bit further, “Remember, you have to be quiet in the library…”


	36. Alex/Guille – Getting Caught

“Not bedroom, here,” Rolling them off the sofa, his back hitting the floor with a thud, Alex’s hands pushed into Guille’s boxers, fingers digging into his ass, “No-one is home until tomorrow so we have the place to ourselves and I intend to take full advantage of it!”

“Do you indeed…” Voice trailing off as Alex’s fingers wandered into his crack, searching for his hole, Guille smirked as he rocked against Alex, two thin pairs of boxers allowing their cocks to rub against each other, that making Alex grunt, two days of being home alone and almost constantly fucking still not leaving them sated, “Fuck… _Alex…_ ”

“Oh my god…” Open mouthed, pieces starting to click into place, Marc chuckled as the pair scrambled apart, both covering their crotches with their hands, like that hid what he’d already seen, “So Mama send me home early because she was worried about you being lonely…”


	37. Dani/Jorge/Marc Marc surprises two of his other lovers by coming back at Christmas eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani/Jorge/Marc Marc surprises two of his other lovers by coming back at Christmas eve when Marc said he won't be able to.

“So… This is what you get up too when I’m not here…” Marc smirked, Dani and Jorge jumping in fright, Dani rolling onto the floor, the sight of a naked Pedrosa sprawled on the floor, cock standing to attention, amusing Marc no end as he kicked off his shoes, “There was me thinking you’d be sat here pining for me…”

“I thought you couldn’t make it?” Hauling himself up from the floor, bruised, but unbothered, Dani greeted Marc with a kiss, Jorge still on the sofa groaning softly, so close to the edge the sight of Marc stalking toward the sofa was making moving impossible, “Are you staying?”

“Yep, I’m staying,” Marc chuckled, pushing Dani onto the sofa next to Jorge, kneeling between them, smirking for a moment before reaching for them both, one hand wrapping around each of them, making him laugh loud at the cacophony of swearing, “Did you miss me?”


	38. Marc/Jorge, Superprestigio vs Eros Ramazotti

“You won’t come just because you think you’ll get beat!” Stomping around, huffing about Jorge’s point blank refusal to enter Superprestigo, Marc bit back a tear, “It would be the perfect opportunity to be in each other’s company, to stay in the same hotel, to have time together……”

“I don’t _think_ I’d get beat, I **know** I’d get beat…” Jorge smiled, stroking Marc’s cheek, glad of the tiny hint of a smirk pulling at Marc’s mouth, as he corralled him into the corner of the kitchen, his hands snaking around the younger man’s waist, fingers brushing skin under Marc’s hoodie, “I can’t tell Artur he needs to rearrange Eros Ramazotti so that I can go to Barcelona to spend the weekend with you… If I could, I would, but I can’t… Let’s not spend this weekend arguing too, please? I hate arguing with you.”

“I hate arguing with you too…” Sagging against the wall, Jorge’s fingers dancing up his spine, making Marc’s head fall back, that bringing Jorge’s mouth to his exposed neck, teeth nipping lightly against his pulse point, soothing it with his tongue in a way that made Marc growl and tangle his fingers in Jorge’s hair, “You are going to have to convince me you are not picking Eros over me though…”


	39. Ricky/Bambi, spare room at a house party

“Rickyyyyyyy!” Alex collapsed onto the bed, Ricky falling into bed next to him, both of them lubricated with alcohol to have fallen into bed clad just in boxers, “Do you think they’ll ever come out to enough people that we don’t have to share so people don’t realise they’ve shared?”

“Dunnooooo,” Ricky hiccupped, giggling at the sound echoing in the dark, before rolling onto his side, reaching out to trace a line down Alex’s rapidly changing chest, hearing the hitch in Alex’s breath, the wondering getting too much for him, “Sometimes I hope not though… You are not the ugliest guy I’ve shared a bed with Bambi…”

“Don’t call me that!” Pouncing on Ricky, the older man shrieking as he launched a tickle attack, his fingers deft and cheeky as they reduced Ricky to begging, Alex straddled over him, Ricky’s hands in one of Alex’s, thin boxers hiding nothing from either of them, “You know Cardus, if you’d mention the guy thing before we could have been having _much_ more fun…”


	40. Marc/Dani The first I love you

“I love you,” Freezing, on top of Dani, Marc closed his eyes, fearing for a second he’d ruined the moment, then finally having a few days together away from everyone, three days or just pottering around his house, curling up on the sofa together, watching tv, cooking, kissing whenever they wanted after four long months of hiding, Marc bit his lip, “Sorry…”

“Sorry?” Dani laughed softly, catching Marc off-guard and rolling them over, pinning Marc’s hands next to his head, their cocks rubbing against each other, each movement controlled by Dani and reacted to by Marc, “Don’t be sorry… I love you too, so never, ever be sorry for that, or saying how you feel.”

“ _Dani_ …” Marc whimpered as Dani rocket against him some more, the elder leaning down to bring their mouths together, soft and exploratory and an amazing contrast to the writhing and bucking of their hips, Marc’s whimpers turning to a wail as Dani balanced on one hand to push the other between their slick bodies, wrapping around both of their cocks, barely a touch needed to crash Marc over the edge, covering Dani’s hand, and that enough to throw Dani over the edge too, him collapsing down onto Marc in a sweaty, sticky mess, “Love you Dani…”


	41. Marc/Jorge in F1 paddock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc/Jorge in F1 paddock (obviously Marc in Redbull garage and jorge in mercedes WITHOUT the jacket)

“Ooh it must be bike weekend…” Nodding toward the screen, Daniel chuckled, it showing Jorge having a tour of the Mercedes garage, identical to the one he was giving Marc at Red Bull, “At least he doesn’t have _that_ jacket on this time!”

“I know, I made him leave it behind!” Marc chuckled, before his blood ran cold when he realised what he’d said, quickly backtracking, “In the hotel, he mentioned it on the flight… We both flew from Barcelona. Coincidence.”

“Oh, yeah,” Smiling as he always did, but clearly not believing, Dan smiled and laughed, winking at Marc, “I have that problem with Jev all the time, we often get the same flight, by co-incidence… Although his fashion sense isn’t quite as bad as Jorge’s!”


	42. Dani/Marc. Marc drunk going to dani's room after their break-up: Part 2

“I can’t…” His voice broken, tears streaming down his face, Dani slid to the floor with a thump, his side pressing against the door, “I can’t do it again, Marc, I just _can’t_ …”

“I know…” Sobbing, hard, Marc pressed his hand against the wood, wishing more than anything he could reach through and wipe away the tears that he just knew were streaming down Dani’s face, “Is there anything I can do? I could retire? I’m serious, I’ll retire… Then there’s nothing to mess with my head… Or I could move team? Suzuki are regretting Iannone so I…”

“Why would you do that?” Dani sounded confused, his heart racing as he realised that Marc was still talking, making plans that fixed most of the issues that they had, making Dani wonder again, could he perhaps take one more chance, “I can’t do this tonight… And you can’t move to Suzuki… Maybe we could have breakfast tomorrow? Just to talk? No promises.”


	43. Bambi/Guille, both are very very shy and try to ask each other out - P2

“I have something to tell you,” Alex yelled in Guille’s ear, the music in the new club beyond loud, it really not their kind of place, both of them huddled in a corner clutching their neon drinks, “I didn’t invite the others.”

“What?” Guille winced, the music seemingly getting louder by the second, “I can’t hear you!”

“I didn’t invite the others... I wanted it to be...” Alex cursed, Guille shaking his head, unable to hear him at all; swallowing down his drink in one go, Alex leant in, kissing Guille on the mouth, silently whooping with delight when Guille instantly returned his kiss, “LET’S GET OUT OF HERE!”


	44. Bambi/Guille hate each other at first P2

“That was really nice of you,” Guille smiled as they waited for their taxi back to the hotel, Alex shivering on account of giving one of the kids his hoodie; shrugging off his coat he handed to Alex, “Here, I don’t fancy facing the boss if I let you freeze to death, I’ve got a hoodie so...”

“Oh, thanks,” Alex smiled, taking the coat, sensing absolutely no nastiness behind it, the other Spaniard having surprised him at the event with his friendliness and amazing way with the kids, “Hey, do you, erm, fancy teaming up tomorrow for the karting? We could pick little Jacob as our fan karter, I think he’d really like that.”

“Yeah,” Guille nodded, smiling, half at the idea of seeing the little boy’s face light up when they chose him, and half at the chance to spend some more time getting to know Alex, “I’d like that...”


	45. Dani/Marc going to the hospital after a crash

“He’s...” Marc froze, the nurse raising an eyebrow at him, almost glaring as if to say ‘matching outfits mean jot here’ as her colleagues dashed through the doors with Dani, all of them yelling, his injuries serious, “He’s... He’s _everything_... Please...”

Nodding, understanding the situation, the curt nurse turned nice, ushering Marc inside, allowing him to follow her into the room, “Stand there...”

“Ok...” Watching them work, Dani’s leathers being cut from his body with scissors by one person, as another shone lights in his eyes and called his name, someone else setting up a machine that beeped at a regular interval that somehow felt reassuring, whilst the last hissed through his teeth as he looked under the dressings at Dani’s leg, leaving Marc biting back tears, muttering under his breath, “I love you... I didn’t tell you, but I do... Please let me tell you. Please...”


	46. Marc/Dani, 10th championship Part 3

“Is it too late for me to bring a plus one?” Marc smiled, slightly nervously, his family shocked by the sight of Dani, slightly behind Marc, hands held, “He came back for me...”

“It’s a bit fucking late...” Alex shook his head, giving Dani the sharpest look, him having been the one who seen the worst of Marc, the one who sat on the floors with his brother while he cried, the one who’d cleared out the empty bottles, the one who’d heard the bone-wracking sobs, “How do you we know you won’t do that to him again? You almost broke him Dani...”

“I know, and I’m sorry,” Squeezing Marc’s hand, Dani bit his lip, knowing the approval and acceptance of Marc’s family, and his team, was pivotal, “I love him, and I don’t care who knows it...”


	47. Dani/Ricky. Personal trainer and athlete :)

“Come on Dani,” Ricky hit the button on the treadmill, making the belt turn faster, forcing Dani to pick up the pace again, “Get that heart rate up! Move those legs! Move, move, move!”

“You are going to kill me!” Sprinting as hard as he could, his muscles starting to burn with the effort, sweat running down his forehead and stinging his eyes, Dani pushed harder as Ricky started to count him down from ten, “Come on!”

“3... 2... 1... Cool down...” Hitting the button to slow Dani to a gentle jog, Ricky smirked at his favourite client, “You’re all sweaty... I think you need a shower...”


	48. Dani/Jorge scars

“Have you got a scar fetish you’ve kept quiet Pedrosa?” Jorge chuckled, Dani’s tongue running over that scar, the one from 2013, freezing at Jorge’s words, making Jorge shake his head and run his fingers through Dani’s hair, voice softer, “I was teasing... I don’t mind...”

“It’s not scars,” Looking up at Jorge, his dark eyes almost black, Dani traced his fingertips over the same scar, mesmerised by it, “We all have scars, but this one is special...”

“Because it’s the day I was _‘a fucking idiot’_ “Jorge laughed, remembering that night in 2013 when Dani thumped on the door of his motorhome, shaking his head and furious at Jorge’s stupidity for racing injured, the first time Dani’s facade had slipped and given Jorge the news that his former rival felt the same, “Or because it’s the scar that brought us to here?”


	49. Marc/Jorge, either one or both had a past with Vale

“I don’t expect you to take sides,” Padding out onto the balcony, it dark enough in Andorra that Jorge had risked going outside, both of them wearing only boxers, the chill making Marc shiver as he wrapped his arms around Jorge from behind, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, “Please don’t stress too much about this, I’m not letting him get to me, I know what he’s like…”

“You don’t…” Jorge turned, the metal of the barrier cold against the skin of his back, Marc wrapping him up helping insulate him against the cold, “He’s insidious, and when he takes against you he… He won’t give in, he’ll keep digging and digging and every time you think he’s got bored he’ll start again; I thought he’d be better with you, with me he hated the fact he was beaten by someone that he’d been with, but… He used to be a good man, worth the hero worship that we all gave him, but he’s changed, so much…”

“Forget him,” Marc pressed his mouth to Jorge’s, pulling the older man into a soft kiss, is not leading anywhere, just a kiss for the sake of kissing, because they had the time and privacy, because they could, “He’s got to accept one day that I’m not interested, and that you’ve moved on… If he doesn’t then it’s his problem…”


	50. Alex/Jorge, first kinky sex

“I can’t decide which to use first...” Running the paddle over Alex’s rump, the younger man on his stomach on their bed, his wrists and ankles secured to the corners with restraints, spread eagling him out, his rear lifted by a few straegically placed pillows, their first foray into something different exciting and terrifying, “I think maybe the paddle... The instructions say this give you an _all over redness_...”

“Jorge,” Alex almost choked the words out, his cock hard, red and throbbing, Jorge having taken meticulous care in restraining him, it almost enough to push the 20-year-old over the edge on it’s own, “Just pick one, pleeeeeeeeeow!”

“Oh yeah,” Jorge ran his hand over the pink mark on Alex’s cheek, the younger man shivering under the touch, “I like the paddle already...”


	51. Dani/Marc, accidental outing

@marcmarquez93           -              @danipedrosa26 Can you bring milk, bread, lube and pegs please? Can’t wait to have you to myself all weekend, hope you are nicely rested ;)

_24,117 people retweeted this tweet_

@marcmarquez93           -              Well, that was supposed to be a DM… But I fucked up. I’m gay. @danipedrosa26 is gay & we love each other. Sorry @hector


	52. Alex/Morbidelli VDS christmas party in Belgium

“Mind if I?” Gesturing to the seat next to his teammate, Alex smiled at the nod from the Italian, things always a little weird between them, “Don’t tell Marc…”

“I won’t,” Franky chuckled, tipping some more beer into his mouth, before nudging Alex, tipsy enough to be childishly amused, “It’s like defying our parents…”

“It is a bit!” Alex laughed, reaching for another bottle of beer, handing a second one to Franky, clinking them together, “Here’s to ignoring Marc and Vale for one night!”


	53. Marc & Alex, with Alex thinking he'll never live up to his brother

“You’re quiet?” Sitting down next to his brother, the younger Marquez sat on the ground, the fireworks finished, Alex’s lanky legs crossed, Marc frowned, his forehead wrinkling in concern, “I really wish you’d talk to me… I know why you are struggling, I know it’s not a girl…”

“You always know…” Alex laughed softly, a tinge of sadness in the tone; hugging his knees to his chest, he shrugged, “I always thought it would be ok… I knew you were better, no matter what you ever said I knew you were better… I believed I’d have enough though, you know, to get to MotoGP, but now… What if I don’t make it? What if I’m not good enough?”

“Firstly, you **are** good enough…” Wrapping an arm around his brother’s shoulder, a twinge of guilt, still firmly of the belief that without the arm issue Alex would be the better of the two of them, Marc nudged his brother’s shoulder with his, “Why don’t we sack off Mauritius and spend the week at Rufea? See if we can’t nail this Moto2 thing a bit more?”


	54. Alex/Dani caught by a very very angry and jealous Guille

“Dani…” Alex shivered, Dani’s mouth on his neck, his tongue like magic against Alex’s skin, a loan groan falling from his throat before he jumped in fright as the motorhome door opened, Guille wandering in, stopping in the middle of the floor, pizza in his hand, “Guille… Hi… I…”

“What the fuck?” His brain whirring, eventually realising what was going on, Guille’s stomach twisted and curled in fury, anger bubbling through his veins, his glare turning toward Dani, “What the fuck are you doing? You are fucking old enough to know better! You could destroy his career and for what? A quick fumble in a motorhome! God, Pedrosa, I fucking rated you, we all did and you just…”

“Enough!” Standing up, shaking his head, Alex bit his lip, sighing hard, “You need to leave Guille… You can’t come into my motorhome and speak to my boyfriend like that…”


	55. Dani/marc it's marc's birthday

“Keep them closed…” His hands over Marc’s eyes, this the first birthday celebration in their new home, Dani guided him into the dining room, “Just a little further…”

“I hope this isn’t a weird sex game Pedrosa… You know I only like to do that kind of stuff in a hotel because of my weird memory/visioning thing,” Marc frowned, Dani stopping abruptly, the atmosphere going quiet, before a snort of laughter made him blush, Dani sighing hard and removing his hands, two dozen or so of their nearest and dearest cheering and clapping, mostly at the fact it was his birthday, some at the revelations of weird sex games, Marc giggled, “Oh my god! I mentioned sex games in front of my mother!”

“Happy birthday baby,” Dani blushed red, ignoring the whooping and hollering to give Marc a kiss, “You seemed to be missing them so… Next time I won’t do such a good job of keeping surprise visitors a surprise!”


	56. Marc/Emilio Stolen moments....

“This is so boring…” Groaning as he turned over yet another page of new designs, wondering why he had to decide on new merchandise designs when even he couldn’t tell the difference between the old MM93 design and the new one, Marc almost purred when he felt soft lips nibbling on the side of his neck, warm breath washing over his ear, “Ok, maybe that helps…”

“You know, there are three hours scheduled for this…” Emilio licked his lips before going back to kissing Marc’s neck, the warm dampness drawing goosebumps to form on the younger man’s skin, “If you could pick one quickly we could just lock the door and pretend you agonised over it for ages…”

“This one!” Marc held up a sheet of paper, no idea what was on it, putting it to the side before spinning in his chair, catching Emilio’s face in his hands, the grin of his face wicked and blissfully happy, “Three hours you say?”


	57. Alex/Guille - Outing

“Stop it, someone might see…” Guille batted ineffectually at Alex’s hands, the taller man backing him into a corner, his arms like octopus’s tentacles as they wound around Guille’s waist, hands ending up in back pockets, squeezing, then coordinating squeezing with pressing together of groins, everything enough to make Guille moan softly and give in to the temptation that was Alex’s mouth, “You are lethal…”

“We can store it in here and…” Faltering as he stepped through the door, Sergi crashing into the back of him, the MarcVDS PR man shook his head, chuckling hard, the rest of the team joining in, it not really a surprise to anyway, “OK, you two really need to learn how to lock a door…”

“Yeah,” Alex blushed, stepping back from Guille, blushing even harder when the other reached out to pat down his ruffled hair, that bringing more laughter from their teammates, “That’s what Marc said this morning too!”


	58. Jorge/Vale - After Valencia 2016

“Yorg...” Vale wandered across the invisible divide, the line in the garage that was once a wall, his hand held out, “Good luck at Ducati... You’ll need it...”

Jorge chuckled, shaking the hand, smile on his face as the camera flashes went off around them, his voice low, “Showman right to the end, eh Vale? Good luck with Maverick.”

“Always,” Stepping back, the press entourage dissipating, Vale looked almost wistful, still unsure how he was the bad guy all the time, not missing the fact that Jorge was leaving Yamaha with a smile on his face, unlike when he did, “I do wish it had been different... Maybe things will be better with Maverick...”


	59. Alex/Rins meet casually in Qatar before the 2017 race, used to be together but Bambi was too jealous of Rins success and the move up in motogp

“Hey...” Alex sat down on the bench next to Alex, both of them a cold drink in their hands, the daytime temperature much higher than the cool evening, “How is the arm?”

“How did you know about that?” Alex shrugged, tilting his head to the side, the conversation awkward, the old jealousies and issues still bubbling under the surface, “It’s not good... I’ve had the surgery, but I don’t know if it’ll work... Good luck today...”

“Thanks... You’ll get there,” Alex smiled, always the most desperate for relations to be at least cordial again, “You just need to channel your inner Dani...”


	60. Marc/Dani on a lazy Sunday afternoon in Andorra

“Six hundred channels and not a thing on...” Marc lay back on the sofa, his head on Dani’s lap, the older man’s fingers carding through his hair, boredom passing quicker with Dani’s company, “I really miss racing, but I do love Sunday’s like this...”

“I know what you mean,” Dani stretched out his legs, wiggling his toes, Marc’s underfloor heating making his feet toasty and warm, “Shall we have a takeaway tonight? Pizza and a movie?”

“Yessssss...” Marc rolled over, pressing a kiss to Dani’s chest as he wriggled up the sofa until his mouth was level with Dani’s, a cheeky grin spreading across his face as cheeky hands wandered under Dani’s waistband, “You want to know the other thing I love about lazy Sunday’s?”


	61. Dani/Jorge - Dani's win at Misano this year.

“Hey...” Leaning on the doorframe, bottle of champagne in his hand, Dani smiled, the lazy tipsy kind of smile, “I’m looking for someone to share a celebration with?”

“Oh really...” Rolling onto his side, his iPad put on the bedside cabinet, Jorge adjusted himself through his boxers, stretching out on the bed, “I can think of a few celebrations I’d gladly share with you...”

“Lose the boxers Lorenzo...” Putting the bottle down with a thump, Dani shed his clothes as he crossed the room, his polo shirt slowing him a bit due to tricky buttons, delaying the moments until he was clambering onto the bed, straddling over Jorge heavy enough to make the other man grunt, “I know how I want to celebrate...”


	62. Bambi/Guille hate each other at first P3

“That was such a good day,” Towel wrapped around his waist, skin still damp from the shower, Alex smiled, Guille stood in front of the mirror fixing his hair for the evening celebrations, equally dressed, or undressed, “Jacob’s face was a picture when we won.”

“It was. It was such a good idea to have him on our team,” Guille turned to Alex, the younger having moved to the second mirror, Guille’s breath catching in his throat when he realised that was closer than he’d expected, “You’re not what I originally thought you were…”

“No? You’re not what I originally thought either…” Alex smiled, then bit his lip, something crackling in the air like a cliché from a rom com, Guille’s eyes flicking between Alex’s eyes and lips, the moment interrupted by Sergi and Albert bounding into the room like oversized puppies demanding attention, the two freshly showered men instantly gripping their towels, aware of how quickly Sergi could whip one away; biting his lip with a pang of regret, wondering what might have been Alex shook his head, “Hey, Carrillo, we should have a Playstation night one time… Get in some practise before the next fan event. Don’t want to let Jacob down…”


	63. Marc/Dani Marc scared Dani will retire

“Please don’t say it…” Blushing bright red, Marc bit his lip, shrugging his shoulders slightly, trying, and failing, to avoid Dani’s eye, the older man cornering him in hospitality, “I don’t want you to say it.”

“You don’t?” Dani frowned, confused, Marc having been like a cat on a hot tin roof the whole weekend, every time Dani tried to offer him his spare room while he was in Geneva for the motorshow, “Ok, I just thought it would be nicer than a hotel… But if you’d prefer staying in a hotel than crashing at mine than that’s fine.”

“Staying at yours? Me? FOR THE MOTORSHOW!” Marc clapped Dani’s shoulder, making the smaller man jump, and frown, Marc’s face bright red as he confessed, “I thought you were trying to tell me you were going to retire… There’s Santi, mustgobye!”


	64. Bambi/Guille, babysitting Marc's children

“This is because you said it would be easy the other day…” Guille shook his head at Alex, the younger man pacing up and down the room, Lucas over his shoulder, the five-month-old screaming his head off, Guille heading up the stairs to settle the two girls in bed for the tenth time, “Mia, Zoe if you are not in bed by the time I get to the top step there will be no pancakes for breakfast!”

“Sorry babe, I promise I’ll never tempt fate again!” Listening to little feet scuttling from the playroom to their bedroom, a frantic attempt by the four-year-old twins to beat their second favourite uncle to their bedroom, Alex chuckled, kissing Lucas’ forehead, “Come on Mr, there’s really no need for this, your parents are only down the road in Cervera, they only want a bit of sleep…”

“Alex!” Guille came to the top of the stairs, sighing in exasperation, the two girls traipsing into the bathroom, “The girls need a shower… And your sister-in-law needs new make-up… On the upside we’ll probably never be asked to babysit ever again!”


	65. Marc/Eric, Dani catches them together

“I missed you so much... Can’t you work for Dani again this season?” Marc wrapped his arms around Eric’s neck, their time together massively lessend by Eric spending most of his time in Barelona, the kiss between them soft and exploratory, more about missing each other than leading anywhere, “It’s not the same...”

“I missed you too... I can’t believe I missed your title party...” Eric sighed gently as Marc’s mouth nibbled a line down his neck, the world champion finding the spot that made Eric curse, his cock half hard and rapidly getting harder, “Fuck... How long have we got?”

“Eric, have you see... Oh, hey Marc, what are you... Oh my god...” Dani’s jaw dropped as his brain processed what his eyes were seeing, the two men in front of him instantly stepping apart, panic on their face, that on disappating when Dani started to giggle, properly giggle, shaking his head, “Your faces... I wish I could take a photo... Right, well, Mama was just wondering if you’d seen her scarf... I’ll keep the parents away for a while so you can... Christ, I’m not even going to finish that sentence, see you later!”


	66. Can you do Jorge/Dani + shut up kiss?

“I just don’t see the point anymore,” Bitter, his voice twisted, Dani slammed the beer bottle down violently, “I’m never going to do it. Honda favour Marc. Well they don’t, but they might as well do because I’m never going to win it... I’m going to be the ONLY one of us who doesn’t. You, Casey, Vale, Marc... Maverick is _bound_ to be the next. Whereas I’m just...”

Leaning over, silencing Dani the only way he could think of, Jorge held his breath, waiting for a slap to land on his cheek, his hand moving to cup Dani’s cheek when it didn’t come, when instead Dani’s mouth moved on his, opening just enough to let Jorge lick his way in, tongues tangling until Dani pulled away, his eyes flying open wide, his mouth moving to speak, but Jorge interjecting, “Shut up Dani... Just shut up... You are just as good as the rest of us...”

“You can’t just _kiss_ me...” Outraged at the way Jorge simply raised his eyebrow, challenging Dani, a challenge Dani couldn’t resist taking, determined that his kiss was going to be harder, their tongues battling this time, both of them left more breathless, their lungs burning by the time Jorge pulled away, Dani’s face smug in victory, “At least I won something this year...”


	67. Dani/Jorge, retiring together and coming out to public.

“We…” Dani interrupted Jorge’s statement that he had something to announce, the younger man smiling gratefully as Dani took over, murmurings going around the press room as people wondered what was going on, “As you all know there is a story doing the rounds about a couple in the paddock… I am reluctant to _announce_ this because I don’t think people’s personal lives should be announced, but here we are… Jorge and I are the couple, we’ve been together for several years and we’re very happy. Our family and friends are all aware and supportive.”

“He always says things better than me…” Jorge laughed, squeezing Dani’s hand on top of the table, the camera flashes in the room going mental at that, “We are both retiring at the end of the season… So, one more race and then we’re going to live in our house in Switzerland without having to worry about sponsors ditching us or teams being funny with us… Although on that note can I just say that Ducati and Honda have been pretty amazing… They’ve neither encouraged us to hide or tried to capitalise on it either, so thank you…”

“I know you might have questions, but to be honest, we don’t want to answer any unless they are about retirement…” Dani smiled, sitting back in his seat, chuckling as he leant in to whisper to Jorge, “I wonder how much they’d explode if they realised the ‘maybe one day we’ll get married’ press conference started this whole thing?”


	68. Bambi/Guille, Christmas spirit

“When the snowman brings us snow… Well he just might like to know… He’s put a great big smile, on somebody’s faaaaacceeeee….” Alex almost danced around the living room, moving a few precious items that he wanted protecting from drunk guests, adding a few amusing photographs around the room from the year, the click of the front door opening stopping him, his grin wide and happy, “Hey! You made it in one piece then?”

“Yep,” Kicking off his boots; hat, gloves and jacket dumped on the hall table, Guille came into the room, dragging the tree behind him, it’s branches all wrapped in mesh to make it easier to transport, “They didn’t have a five foot one left so I had to get a seven foot one, but you’ve a mountain of decorations anyway so…”

“Thanks babe…” Leaning in to share a kiss with Guille, the buzz of their first Christmas in their first home together constantly fluttering around his belly, Alex smiled, biting his lip, “Beer and tree decorating? Then maybe a shower before people arrive… Maybe together…”


	69. Bambi/Guille, first time

“Ok? Baby?” Guille feathered kisses over Alex’s lips, the younger man’s eyes shut, the sensation of Guille pushing into him for the first time overwhelming him, the slow, careful preparation meaning the burn was a sting, uncomfortable and slightly odd rather than painful, his muscles relaxing as Guille found that spot on his neck, nibbling gently as he inched deeper, Alex’s body clenching around him, “Fuck… Babe… God… Are you ok?”

“Yes… Yes. Move…” Locking his ankles behind Guille’s back, Alex’s eyes opened, the dark, almost black orbs, locking onto Guille’s, the bliss on his face saying more than words ever could, nerves all gone as his hips lifted from the bed, wailing loud as Guille’s cock nudged his prostate, Guille grunting at the resultant clench around him, “Please… Pleaseplease…”

“I’ve got you…” Rocking gently, everything slow and sensual and intimate, wanting each other more than wanting it, Guille hissed against Alex’s skin, neither of them likely to last long, Guille hastening that as he pushed a hand between them, drawing a desperate cry from Alex as fingers wrapped around his cock, both of them hurtling toward the abyss, “Fuck… I love you… I love you I love you I love you…”


	70. Bambi/Guille doctors in the same hospital.

“This is Dr Carrillo… Dr Carrillo, this is Emily and Emily has a broken arm from sliding down the bannister…” Alex smiled, the soft smiles of them both relaxing their 8-year-old patient, “I’ve told her you are the very best doctor in the hospital when it comes to helping with the pain of broken arms…”

“Thank you very much Dr Marquez, hello Emily, did Dr Marquez tell what I do?” Guille sat on the edge of the bed, one hand resting behind him, Alex already sat on the other edge, his fingers millimetres away from Alex’s; smiling at the young girl when she nodded shyly, “Good… So, do you think it’d be ok if I put some special cream on your hand so that it doesn’t hurt when I put the special needle in?”

“Dr Carrillo’s special cream is magic…” Alex smiled at Emily, Guille almost choking, the younger man always better at the innuendo game they played, “He’ll make you feel much better very soon. I’ve got other boys and girls to see, but I’ll pop back in later on… See you later tonight Dr Carrillo…”

 


	71. Cal & Jack, BFFs 4eva

“Oi! Watch it, dick…” Picking up his game controller, Cal sighed, shaking his head, “You fucking young ‘uns have no respect for anything these days…”

“These days, you’ve been saying shit like that for forty years Crutchlow,” Jack laughed, the laugh developing into a coughing fit, him flicking the finger at Cal’s smirk, “Anyway Willow is buying you a Playstation 18 for Christmas…”

“That doesn’t mean you can stamp on this one with your big clumpy walking stick!” Cal shook his head, clicking his tongue and sighing, “Is it not about time you went back to Aus anyway? Dick…”

 


	72. Marc/Jorge, Marc's afraid of flying

“I’m fine...” Marc’s pitch gave away the fact his words were a lie, not that his white knuckles and pale face hadn’t given his fear away already, his breathing loud and deliberately slow, “It’s fine, it’s all fine...”

“It will be,” Prising one of Marc’s hands from the arm rest, Jorge lifted it, one of the best things about a private jet being the lack of air crew around to notice rule breaking, snuggling into Marc’s side, trying to distract him with soft kisses peppering his ear, hot breath making him shiver, his hand wandering into Marc’s lap, “When we level off and I can take my seat belt off I’m going to distract you properly...”

“Fuck...” Biting his lip, Jorge’s fingers stroking him through his jeans, the touch barely there, but enough to be distracting, Marc pressed his head back into the seat, his eyes closing and that helping him escape the fact that they were locked in a small flying tin can, “More, please more...”


	73. Marc/José Luis, first kiss

“Are you ok? Are you hurt? Anything broken?” Barrelling into the room, barely having taken a breath since the crash, Jose Luis sigh in relief when Marc simply smiled, and shrugged, shrugging good as it mean no damage to collarbones, “Thank fuck...”

“I’m fine, leathers are fucked, but I’m fine,” Marc chuckled, then frowned, Jose Luis’ forehead glistening with sweat, his brow furrowed, “What’s wrong?”

“I just panicked... You just tumbled and tumbled...” Jose Luis stopped, knowing his tone had said more than his words, his face reddening, preparing himself to leave when Marc took his hand, lacing their fingers, something they did more and more frequently, it starting as a joke, but then not funny; his breath catching in his throat as Marc pulled on his hand, moving him closer, his feet shuffling on the lino covered floor until Marc’s mouth was on his, soft and warm and glorious and safe, their first kiss gentle and relatively safe, Jose Luis letting out a huge sigh of relief mixed with contentment and happiness, words escaping moments before Marc’s hand cupped his face and pulled him in again for more, “Thank fuck...”


	74. Dani-Marc alex disapproves the relationship because he is jealous of his brother...

“Oh for fuck’s sake... Can’t you go to **his** motorhome?” Stalking to the fridge, his stomach curling at the sight of Marc draped over Dani on the sofa, the sound of their sloppy kisses greeting him as he’d come in the door, Alex bit on his lip, hating himself for his harshness, but needing Marc to conduct his relationship with Dani elsewhere, “I need some peace after that farce on track... Also I could have been anyone...”

“Fine... And no-one except you or our team, who all know, ever walk in here without knocking...” Hurt showing on his face, knowing his brother strongly disapproved of his relationship with his team-mate, the reason a complete mystery, Marc bit on his lip, fighting back tears as he grabbed his hoodie, “Come on Dani, lets go to yours... At least your brother isn’t a dick.”

“Apologies for wanting peace in my OWN MOTORHOME...” Alex yelled sarcastically, looking at the floor as Dani looked at him, the older man searching for an answer in his face, Alex desperate to hide the truth, to keep the jealousy he felt hidden away, it bad enough that he felt it without having to share the fact that the reason he hated Marc and Dani’s relationship was because it was yet one more thing that Marc had that he wanted - career, team, crew and now Dani - slamming the fridge shut second after Marc had slammed the motorhome door, Alex rested his forehead on the cool metal, tears streaming down his face, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”


	75. Jorge/Ricky, dealing with homophobia.

Pausing at the gate, the wetness on the ground and on the gate confusing him, Jorge unlocked the gate and let himself in, occasionally glancing back as he wandered through the garden, two coffees and two croissants from the bakers in his hand, calling out as he stepped through the door, “Ricky? What are you... Again?”

“Yeah...” Nodding, emptying the bucket of water into the sink, Ricky smiled, trying to hide the upset he felt at having to clean graffiti from their gate again, the twenty-third time since they’d come out, “What kind of croissant did you get me?”

“Just a butter one...” Jorge’s mouth was pursed, his lips thin and his voice forced, it clear to his long-term love that he was battling with the fury inside, only smiling when Ricky’s arms wrapped around his waist, the older man peppering Jorge’s neck with kisses, forcing him back into a happier mood, both of them determined to enjoy their rare week off, “They’ll get bored eventually...”


	76. Bambi/Guille, Guille's family doesn't accept their relationship.

“Hi... Sorry to bother you...” Guille sniffed, a suitcase and two bags on the ground next to him, his eyes rimmed red and his voice hoarse, “Alex isn’t answering his phone and... I didn’t know where else to go...”

“Come in, come in...” Ushering Guille inside, helping him with his bags, Roser sighed sadly when the young man felt the need to try and hide his sobs from her, scooping him into a warm hug, rocking him gently from side-to-side in the hallway of her Cervera home as he wept, Alex having confided in her that Guille feared his families reaction to the news of their relationship, “Come on now, it’ll be ok, Alex will be home soon and then you can move your stuff into his room... It’s alright... You are safe, and welcome here...”

*

“Alex?” Roser called out when the door opened, her voice soft, almost like a whispered shout, her sat at the table in the kitchen, her face sad when her frowning son arrived in the room, querying the bags in the hall, his face falling when she filled him in, her pride in her son blooming when he forgot his manners to her to sprint up the stairs, Guille having cried himself to sleep in Alex’s bed, which, she supposed, was now their bed, his instinct to comfort his boyfriend; getting up from her chair she opened the fridge to survey it’s contents, before leaning out of the kitchen door, “Dinner in one hour boys!”


	77. Dani/Bambi - Ice Skating

“Not funny...” Alex scowled, putting his hands on his waist, only for a second before he reached out to grab the barrier, missing and catching Dani’s arm instead, tumbling them both to the ground, laughter filling the air, “Well this isn’t quite how I imagined taking you down tonight...”

“Sssh!” Dani blushed bright red, scrambling to his feet, holding out a hand to Alex and hauling him up, the younger man stealing a peck to the lip, one of the perks of being famous and wealthy being that you could hire a whole ice rink for an hour when your secret boyfriend expresses a desire to go skating like a ‘normal’ couple at christmas, “Come on, we’ve only got thirty minutes left... One foot in front of the other and glide...”

“Ok. I can do this...” Pushing himself away from the edge, left foot, right foot, and gliding, Alex turned to give Dani a thumbs up, before realising his rookie error, his arse thumping onto the ice again, Dani buckling with laughter, mostly at the sexy scowl on Alex’s face, “Please tell me you hired the big wheel too? I’m not sure my arse can take much more skating...”


	78. Jorge/Dani as surgeons kissing in the OR

“Water?” Slumping down onto the floor next to Jorge, handing him a bottle of water, Dani reached for his hat, scrunching the paper material in his hand and chucking it aside, the corner of the room filled with bloodied materials waiting to be cleared away, both men utterly exhausted after thirteen hours of surgery, “You think he’ll make it?”

“I hope so...” Jorge finished the bottle of water, chucking it onto the pile, turning to Dani with a smile on his face, his head going to lean on the older man’s shoulder, “We make a good team, so he’s got a chance...”

“We do...” Dani smiled, leaning in to kiss Jorge softly, the kiss more a reassurance that they were both ok, having a motorbike rider on the table in front of them always slightly harder than any other patient, both of them aware each morning when they rode to work that if it was them who the lorry ploughed into then there wouldn’t be a pair of surgeons available at the hospital to piece them back together, “Let’s go home...”


	79. Jorge/Casey, cuddling? <3

“Nervous?” Casey chuckled, Jorge pacing up and down his new room, everything different in red than it was in blue, “You’ll be fine... It’s a good bike.”

“I hope so,” Jorge chewed on his bottom lip, knowing the decision to leave Yamaha was the right one, but still one that made him nervous, “Right... Time to face the world...”

“You’ll be great,” Casey leant in, wrapping his arms around Jorge, laughing when the Spaniard froze for a second before receiprocating, genuine affection or friendship always tough to accept for Jorge, “Let’s go make the red team great again...”


	80. Dani/Jorge - friends with benefits

Jorge - You remember a few years ago when we were both single we had an ‘agreement’? Well, I’m single and I heard you are too so I was wondering...

Dani - That’s the shittest booty call ever lol... But yeah, I am single. Ask me again when you are sober and you’ll likely get a favourable response tbh...

Jorge - I’m not drunk. Drinking yes. Drunk no. Horny yes. Very yes. Come over?


	81. Jorge/Rinsy - Shirtless (photo shoot, calendar, lazing around their house?)

“Do you ever actually wear clothes?” Alex chuckled, Jorge wandering through the apartment in just boxers after yet another shower, “Or is it that even you know how hideous some of your tops are?”

“Fuck you...” Jorge laughed, leaning in to kiss away the obvious retort, before his fingers sneaked under Alex’s t-shirt, gripping onto the hem, “You know when you are staying with someone you should follow their rules... Its manners...”

“Manners,” Sitting up from his lazy position on the sofa, his belly still full from their Christmas dinner, three days late on account of being with their family, Alex licked his lips as Jorge peeled his t-shirt from him, “I can live with that...But just so you know, I’m always _completely naked_ in my house...”


	82. Dani/Ricky, elves in santa's grotto in a shopping centre :)

“I really want to be Santa next year...” Ricky grumbled, watching Santa flirt with yet another pretty mother who’d brought her perfectly dressed child to visit, “Being Santa would be much better than being an elf...”

“Thanks,” Dani grumbled, before motioning his hands up and down himself when Ricky frowned in confusion, “They’re never likely to make someone my height Santa... I’ll _always_ be a sodding elf...”

“Yeah true,” Looking around, pecking a kiss to Dani’s lips when he was sure no-one was looking, Ricky smiled, wide and warm, “But you are the cutest of all of the elves...”


	83. Marc/Jorge, vampires

“Do you trust me?” Licking over Marc’s neck, the throbbing of the vein under the skin making his cock ache with want, Jorge nibbled lightly on the skin, “I’d let you feed from me...”

Shivering at the thought, all of Emilio’s warnings filtering through his brain, knowing that feeding from another vampire would be the most satisfying feed of his life, the mere thought of feeding from _Jorge_ making him dizzy, but knowing the potential if the one he trusted wasn’t trustworthy, Marc looked up to Jorge, green eyes meeting his, “Let me feed first... then you can feed while you fuck me...”

“Fuck...” His eyes rolling at the thought, their relationship not yet having crossed that line, the image of Marc sinking onto his cock almost making him cum in his pants, Jorge pulled his lip through his teeth, trying to judge Marc’s face, trying to work out how trusting he could afford to be, before the temptation was too much and he tilted his head to the side, goosebumps forming as Marc’s breath ghosted over his skin, the potential reward worth this level of risk, “You are lethal Marquez...”


	84. Marc/Dani, broken bones

“On three or ‘one, two, three, lift’?” Marc double checked, everything proving more difficult than expected, both of them wishing they’d opted for a takeaway or a meal out, “On three... Ready... One, two, three.... Steady... Ok down... Let go on three... One, two, three... Done...”

“Getting it out will be fun... The casserole!” Dani shook his head at Marc’s filthy look, both of them breaking one arm in the Iannone-caused crash making life awkward, the only saving grace being the fact Dani broke his left and Marc his right, “You don’t seem to be having any problems in that respect...”

“You weren’t complaining when I got yours out this morning...” Marc winked, loving the way Dani still blushed despite the length of their relationship, “Do you reckon you can balance enough to fuck me? Fancy finding out?”


	85. Ricky/Bambi - strippers getting ready backstage

“Want a hand with the baby oil?” Taking the bottle from Alex’s hand, Ricky smirked, knowing the mess of bodies changing had already had an effect on the younger man, “Let’s get you nice and slick...”

Letting his head fall forward as Ricky poured oil between his shoulder blades, his hands quickly following it as it trailed down his spine, cool liquid slithering over his skin, over the elastic of his thong and over his arse cheeks, cheeks that Ricky lavished with attention, the light touches making Alex’s voice hoarse, “Please stop...”

“Hands away!” Lifting his hand, mock innocence on his face, Ricky let one hand brush across Alex’s sparkly thong covered cock, smirking at the half hardness, “And to think all those girls out these will think this is for them... See you later Bambi...”


	86. Dani/Ricky - NYE house party

“Erm... Dani...” Ricky bit his lip, trying to build the courage, Jorge, Pol and Aleix visible out of the corner of his eye, urging him on, them convinced that Dani’s friendliness and flirting back meant he felt the same, “I was just wondering, would you like... some pizza? There’s some in the oven... It’s almost ready.”

“Oh,” Disappointed, Marc and Alex making rude gestures behind Ricky’s back, them aware of how he felt, Dani nodded, following Ricky to the kitchen, “Thanks for inviting me...”

“Oh no worries, Jorge said he’d boot my arse if I spent another New Year’s Eve moping about wishing I’d invited you so...” Trailing off as he realised what he’d done, Ricky closed his eyes, silently cursing himself, before turning to Dani to apologise, unable to open his mouth before Dani practically jumped on him; Dani’s hands in his hair, Dani’s lips on his, and before Ricky really knew what was happening Dani’s legs around his waist as they bounced off walls in the kitchen, whooping and hollering from the main room being ignored as they stole the oxygen from each others lungs, only parting when they were both breathless, “Happy New Year...”


	87. Dani/Marc wherein Marc is trying to avoid going out for NYE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Tenyearsman

“Or...” Sliding his arms around Dani’s waist from behind, stopping the older man from being able to button up his shirt, Marc pressed a trail of kisses to Dani’s neck, moving upwords until he breathed a kiss onto Dani’s ear, his voice the best purr he could manage, his hands wandering over Dani’s abs, “We could just stay here... Just me and you and have a party of our own...”

Dani let his head loll back onto Marc’s shoulder, a soft groan escaping his mouth as one of Marc’s cheeky hands wandered higher and cold fingers teased his nipple, “We promised we’d go... It’s only for an hour or so, we can lose them in the crowd at the fireworks and come home then... It’s important to Alex and Jorge and he is your brother and it is their first party in their first house together......”

“Unfair tactics Pedrosa,” Marc huffed, taking his hands away and pressing a last kiss to Dani’s shoulder, moving to the wardrobe to take out his own shirt, “One hour though... I hate being out when it’s all busy...”


	88. Dani/Marc, with Marc being afraid of sleeping with Dani for the first time

“Ok, what’s going on?” Wiping his hand on the sheet, the grossness of that massively outweighed by the way Marc’s eyes were screwed shut, in a bad way, Dani pulled the condom from his cock and chucked it in the general direction of the bin, “Marc, talk to me... Please...”

“I’m scared...” Biting his lip, his eyes still tightly shut, Marc’s face flushed red with embarassment, wishing he could curl into himself, his voice a tiny whisper, barely audible above the radio that had been left on, “I’m so scared... I’ve never... And you have... And I want to be good... I’m worry I will let you down, or I won’t be able to take the pain or...”

“No,” Dani pulled Marc round, forcing the younger man to face him, half hauling him when he resisted, until he cheated, crashing their mouths together in the way Marc simply couldn’t resist, nipping on Marc’s bottom lip until he let out a soft sigh and relaxed, on his side in Dani’s arms before Dani pulled away, and refused to let him wriggle away, “I love you... Christ knows why because you are _annoying_... That’s better, I miss that smile when it vanishes... Marc, I **love** you... You will be able to take the pain because there will be no pain, if there is pain that you can’t take then I’ll... Well, I’ll have seriously let us both down... And you’ll b good because you are you... Not because you are Marc Marquez, although that probably means you’ll be _very_ good... Possibly annoyingly so... But it’ll be good because it’s you and me... And it doesn’t have to be today, or tomorrow because we’ve got all the time in the world... Please don’t sing that song... Please... Ok, there is one thing you can’t do and that’s sing... Ow! I love you so please stop worrying...”


	89. Team Alex drunk text

Alex                I miss you. I know it’s my fault we don’t talk anymore, but I miss you. We had such good times. It’s not even the sex or the big things that I miss. It’s the little things like texting you when I see something funny or have some news. Happy new year anyway. I’m sorry.

Alex                If you were sober that message would be everything to me. But you are not and you won’t repeat it when you are so it’s pointless. Happy new year Lex. I hope you are happy, truly I do.

Alex                I’m sober now. 100% sober and I mean it, all of it. I’m going to the café, our café, for lunch. I’ll be there from 12 til 2. If you show up I’m buying (and grovelling). If you don’t then I hope you are happy x


	90. Marc/Jorge, Jorge moving in with Marc

“You are not putting **that** in my wardrobe...” Swooping on the jacket that could only be described as vile, Marc shook his head, laughing hard, “I have standards Lorenzo...”

“Clearly you’ll have to lower them for me then...” Slightly edged with something, Jorge sighed as Marc’s arms wrapped around him, melting against him, “Sorry.”

“We’re both going to have to adapt...” Marc kissed Jorge’s neck, finding the spot that made Jorge’s breath catch, walking them slowly backward toward the bed, “Now, we do have one _verrrrrry_ important thing to do as a matter of urgency... It’s time to christen our new home...”


	91. Marc/Jorge - one gets stood up and the other is a bartender trying to cheer him up

“I didn’t order this...” Marc frowned, looking at the green cocktail that had been pushed in front of him, before looking up at the bartender, noticing the green eyes right away, “I take it you are Jorge?”

“The one and only,” Jorge chuckled, the sign behind the bar announcing the arrival of his signature cocktail meaning the nights of giving random guys a fake name were long gone, “Since you’re still waiting for the _very_ rude person you are waiting on I thought I’d try and cheer you up a little...”

“Thanks,” Marc smiled, before looking at his watch and shrugging, “I wasn’t going to do alcohol until he arrived, but it looks like I’ve very definately been stood up so... Cheers... This is _good_...”


	92. Dani/Jorge as old men

“Do you think he’ll ever stop laughing?” Sitting on a bench, both needing a break from the Hall of Fame event, Jorge shook his head, “I’m eighty-seven years old and I am **still** being haunted by the laugh of Marc Marquez...”

Dani chuckled dryly, watching Marc regale some youngsters with tales of his epic battle with Maverick Vinales for his thirteenth title, “Nope... I think the day we didn’t manage to stop Alicia marrying his son all hope of escaping him was gone forever....”

“Bloody kids... You know he compares us to Queen Victoria...” Jorge hissed, half-joking, half-serious, shaking his head at Marc’s continued amusement that not only did his and Dani’s two daughters married sons of their rivals, but so did their only son, before pushing himself up from the bench with his stick, “At least he gets no credit for this one... Oi! Marquez! Stop hogging my granddaughter’s big day! Here kids, let me tell you a story about a **real** title battle...”


	93. Marc/Pol, a walk in Andorra with Eina

“Can I...” Motioning toward Eina’s lead, biting his lip as he half expected Pol to be mortally offended at the suggestion, Marc grinned as Pol nodded, “Thanks.”

“Wait...” Lifting the leash out of Marc’s reach Pol’s tone was formal and serious, “There are rules... You must put it around your wrist and then hold it in your hand... Do not tug on it or you’ll hurt her neck...”

“Ok...” Slightly dubious, it more likely Eina would run off with him than he’d do her any damage, Marc nodded, actually feeling like he was taking Eina for a walk as Pol handed over the sacred leash (as opposed to him gatecrashing as he had been since his move), he decided to ensure he was welcome on future walk by making Pol beam with pride, “I thought about getting a dog, but they’d never be as cute as Eina.”


	94. Chapter 94

“I might become a fireman...” Luca shrugged at Alex’s chuckle, the pair sat on the wall at the end of the paddock, not particularly friendly, but occasionally chatty due to the one thing they had in common other than bikes, “Once you get all the gear on no-one would recognise me so they wouldn’t know...”

“That’s a better plan than mine...” Alex laughed drily, smirking at Luca’s laugh, the younger man knowing his mock plan, “Although I realised last night that if I smother him in his sleep he’d become a martyr of some sort... I think Marc could be _even_ more annoying dead than alive...”

“Vale is like that...” Luca sighed, both of them loving their brother, but hating the constant feeling of being little more than ‘brother of’, “He could shit on someone and come out of it maintaining he was the nice guy... And he’d probably make a fucking fortune because he accidentally found a niche market... Stop laughing!”


	95. Marc and Dani. Marc's family discover their relationship but they are against it.

“He’s too old... He was your hero.... He’s taking advantage... He’s not welcome here,” Shaking his head, Marc’s father got up from the table, his face contorted with anger at Marc’s announcement, “You’ll thank me one day.”

“I won’t,” Marc stood up, anger surging through his brain, “If this is your final word then I’ll go to **my** house where **my** boyfriend **is** welcome...”

“Yes you do that,” Rolling his eyes, the impudence of youth showing in Marc’s livid face, “We’ll see you when it all goes wrong, which it will...”


	96. Dani/Jorge first day of test in Sepang after they split up

“I hope it’s worse than the bike they gave Rossi...” Dani grimaced, a bitter taste in his mouth as he watched Jorge leave the garage on the screen, the acrimonious Christmas split still incredibly raw for them both; grabbing his helmet Dani yelled to his team, “I want to go out...”

Steadying himself on the bike, Jorge kept his eyes firmly forward as he passed Dani’s garage, even the mere thought of the older man giving him a stabbing pain in his chest, Dani’s accusation that he was selfish hurting him to his core; flicking his visor down he ignored the identifiable noise of a Honda being fired up, Dani behind him literally and metaphorically as he twisted the throttle, “New start...”

“Typical,” Flicking his own visor down, Dani checked the exit of pit lane was clear before pulling out, Jorge away in front, that somehow symbolic, “Yeah, leave me behind again...”


	97. Marc/Dani-Jorge post shoulder injury in Austria

“You racing?” Sliding arms around Marc’s waist from behind, Jorge pressed a soft kiss onto his shoulder, the bruised skin goosebumping under the touch, “Of course you are... Are you fit to race?”

Marc let his head rest back on Jorge’s shoulder, enjoying the twenty minutes peace and quiet they had, “Are any of us ever fit to race really?”

“Fair point,” Jorge kissed up Marc’s neck, watching every action and reaction the younger man made, convincing himself that Marc truly was ok to compete, “Don’t think I’ll go easy on you just because you are hurt... A bet is a bet afterall...”


	98. Ricky/Jorge, friends with benefits. One fall in love, the other doesn't.

“I love you...” Cursing the slip, that moment of bliss immediately post-climax always the risky moment, he cursed silently, the other man freezing, the moment ruined, “Sorry, I...”

“It’s ok...” The voice said one thing, but the tone said something completely different, that backed up by the hands leaving his body, the awkward cough before silence, then shuffling, “I, erm, I’ve got a meeting... Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Crying inside, cursing his stupidity, everything ruined, he screwed his eyes shut as the other dressed in silence, the atmosphere beyond awkward, knowing he’d ruined everything, the limited closeness he’d had gone, “I’m sorry... I shouldn’t have... Sorry, you better get to your meeting...”


	99. Marc/Dani, fever

“39.5...” Marc frowned at the little screen on the thermometer, “It’s still high...”

Adjusting the fan, the low breeze washing over the room, cooling everything down without the risk of inadvertantly making things worse by making the skin cold, Dani put his chin on Marc’s shoulder, “It’s coming down... She’ll be ok...”

“I don’t like this bit of parenting,” Marc pouted, gently stroking Leila’s face, the six month old unusually quiet as she fought the infection, leaning into her Papa’s touch, “I can’t wait until she’s trying to wreck the place again.”


	100. Guille/Bambi, secret relationship

“So,” Smirk wide, Marc folded his arms, standing behind Alex at the kitchen counter, the younger brother preparing vegetables for dinner, “You were out with mates eh?... Was one of them hungry?”

“No,” Alex blushed bright red as Marc pinged his collar, Guille having got a little enthusiastic with his neck nibbling, the mark barely covered by his collar, Marc homing in on it like a locator beacon, making Alex sigh and bite his lip, “I wasn’t with mates... I was with Guille...”

“Oooooohhhhhhhh!” Grinning, like the cat that got the cream, or more accurately, the brother who finally got the gossip, Marc took the knife from Alex’s hand, “We’ll get a takeaway, I want the details! How long? Did he make the first move or you? Is it serious? Does Mama know?”


	101. Dani/Bambi, Marc giving Alex sex advice

“Marc,” Alex folded the t-shirt in his hand, he and Marc in their childhood bedroom, having spent the night there again, old habits dying hard, nerves audible in the younger brothers voice, “You know how you and Jorge... Do you, erm, well, when you... I’m going to Geneva tomorrow... and Dani is so patient and kind and there’s **no** pressure whatsoever, but I want to... _you know_... We’ve done some stuff, but...”

“Lube. Lots of lube,” Reaching into his bedside cabinet, Marc picked out a bottle and launched it at his brother, tone gently teasing, but helpful, “Take your time... Don’t rush... And...” Blushing, Mrc coughed, “For the first time consider being on top... It, erm, allows you to control the pace and depth...”

“Right. Me on top. I can do that. I think,” Alex flopped down on his bed, burying his face in his pillow, “I’m so nervous! Stop laughing at me!”


	102. Bambi/Guille, drunken sex. The morning after leads into a relationship.

“Urgh...” Alex blinked his eyes open, his head thumping, attempting to roll over he found his arm trapped, his breath catching momentarily as he realised he was trapped by a person, a person that, going by the aches in his body, he’d clearly enjoyed a fun night with, “Fuck...”

“A bit early for that, no?” Always dealing with hangovers better, Guille chuckled, moving to release Alex’s arm, his breath catching a little at the ruffled beauty on the pillow next to him, “Morning... Again... We, erm, seem to be making a habit of this...”

“We do...” Smiling, head still sore, but his body reacting to the naked proximity of Guille, Alex rolled onto his side, reaching out to stroke Guille’s cheek, “What would you say to a suggestion that we quit the casual drunk thing and be an actual together thing? Yeah? _Fuck_... Your hand is cold... Oh no, don’t let go, shit... yessss...”


	103. Dani/OFC, Dani sings in the shower.

“I’m putting this on Instagram...” Standing outside the bathroom door, Eliza giggled, tapping on her phone screen, “Is that ok?”

“Can’t hear you!” Dani yelled back, his voice muffled slightly by the sound of the shower running, “Hands, touching hands.... Reaching out, touching me...TOUCHING YOOOOOOOUUUUU!”

“Dani Pedrosa, ladies and gentlemen,” Eliza shook her head in amusement, Dani’s phone already pinging on the hall table from her first video, lifting her phone again she hit record, recording Dani’s encore, unable to help herself from humming along, “Sweet Caroline...”


	104. Dani/Ricky - model and photographer :)

“Just a little more left... That’s it,” Dani clicked away on his camera, each shot capturing Ricky’s coy smile, “Beautiful... Just spread your legs a litttle more... That’s it! Well done... Excellent... A couple more... Beautiful... I think that’s got it...”

Ricky smiled, taking the blanket Dani handed him, wrapping it around his shoulders as he moved to look at the camera, Dani showing him the shots, “You are a great photographer.”

“Anyone could take good photographs of you,” Dani smiled, glad that the other staff on the shoot seemed to melt away, leaving just him and Ricky, “I’ve had a few ideas for your next shoot... Maybe we could discuss them over dinner?”


	105. Dani/Marc, Dani's reaction to Marc's bike stunt in Austria

“You’re going to do **what**?” Dani spun around, his jaw dropping at Marc’s words, the insanity of the stunt making his heart stutter, “That’s fucking dangerous...”

“We’re MotoGP riders,” Marc chuckled, amused by Dani’s reaction, unpacking his bag for their few days in Austria, before he paused, looking back at Dani, the older man stood stock still, obviously trying not to react, the worry on his face making Marc smile, “Hey... I’ll be fine...”

“Yeah, yeah I’m sure you will,” Reluctantly letting Marc pull him in, unable to prevent the shiver as Marc’s fingers sneaked under his t-shirt, his skin goosebumping as he leant in to press his forehead to Marc’s, “Do you have to keep doing the crazy stuff... Can’t you let Pol do those stunts now? For my sake... Don’t try and distract me... That’s cheating... Marc...”


	106. Team Alex and first 'I love You' :)

“You’re such a dork,” Laughing, tumbling onto the sofa when two arms reached out for him from nowhere, Alex tried in vain to stop the popcorn from going everywhere, “I’ve just made the popcorn you wanted and now you’ve just spilled it everywhere...”

“I’ll clean it up,” Knocking the bowl clean out of Alex’s hands, Alex chuckled, pulling the other down into a kiss, the freedom of having the place to themselves too much to resist, “Stop pouting, I’ll get the hoover out later... But first...”

“It’s just as well I love you,” Alex froze as the words crossed his lips, Alex’s hands pushing into his jeans stilling for a second, before he smiled, fingers grasping his cheeks, hauling him into a kiss full of teeth and tongues, “I love you... _Fuuuuuckkkkk_...”


	107. Jorge/Bambi, Marc babysitting their child

“Oh. My. God... I think we’ve been burgled...” Putting his keys down on the hall table, Jorge turned to Alex, the hallway littered with clothes and shoes, his nose twitching, “And what the **fuck** is that smell... I’m going to kill your brother...”

Cursing silently, it having taken him weeks to persuade Jorge to trust Marc to babysit Emilie in their house, Alex kicked off his shoes, smiling his best smile at Jorge, “He’ll clean it up... I promise... Let’s just find out what happened first. She can be a bit of a handful... I’ll go check her bedroom, you go get a drink from the kitchen...”

“This is the last time he babysits...” Jorge stalked toward the kitchen door, pausing as he passed the small playroom, the stern look on his face falling as he spotted the two sleeping bodies on the floor; Emilie dressed up in her best princess dress, Marc swathed in towels and sheets, clearly an attempt at making him a princess, both of them wearing liberal amounts of the make up an annoying friend had bought the 5-year-old for her brithday, the youngester curled up on the chest of her favourite uncle, no hint of the nightmares she’d been suffering from on her face, “Maybe, just maybe, he gets one more chance... But he’s cleaning up in the morning!”


	108. Marc/Jorge, surprise visit in Lugano

“Hi... I hope you don’t mind... I was nearby and...” Marc bit his lip, Jorge’s jaw almost on the floor, his sudden arrival in Lugano taking the older man completely by surprise, “Honesty?”

“Always...” Jorge stepped back, his brain finally making him realise that having Marc Marquez stood on his doorstep was neither polite nor wise in PR terms, slowly clicking the door shut and turning to Marc, “What’s going on?”

“I missed you,” Hands inside his sleeves, nerves showing on his face, Marc shrugged his shoulders, panicking for a few minutes until Jorge smiled, slightly coy, still not quite giving anything away about what he was thinking, but reaching for Marc, pulling him into a hug, Marc quickly burying his face in Jorge’s neck, “Testing is too far away... I really missed you.”


	109. Bambi/Guille, watching chick flicks

"We should have checked out your sister’s DVD collection before we got here...” Alex looked over his shoulder, Guille setting up the sofa with a blanket and cushions, “It’s chick flick city...”

*

“Do you need a tissue?” Guille nudged Alex in the ribs, half joking, half serious, they younger man draped over him occasionally sniffing, “You got a cold babe?”

“Yeah,” Alex sniffed, coughing for effect, regretting the choice of The Notebook, although partly also enjoying it as it gave him the chance to snuggler closer into Guille, “That’s what it is. Nothing to do with the film...”


End file.
